footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicolas Anelka
| cityofbirth = Le Chesnay | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = Mumbai City | clubnumber = 39 | youthyears = 1983–1993 1993–1995 1995-1996 | youthclubs = Trappes Saint-Quentin Clairefontaine Paris Saint-Germain | years = 1996–1997 1997–1999 1999–2000 2000–2002 2001–2002 2002–2004 2004–2006 2006–2008 2008–2012 2012–2013 2013 2013-2014 2014- | clubs = Paris Saint-Germain Arsenal Real Madrid Paris Saint-Germain → Liverpool (loan) Manchester City Fenerbahçe Bolton Wanderers Chelsea Shanghai Shenhua → Juventus (loan) West Bromwich Albion Mumbai City | caps(goals) = 10 (1) 65 (23) 19 (2) 39 (10) 20 (4) 89 (37) 55 (16) 53 (21) 125 (38) 22 (3) 2 (0) 12 (2) 3 (2) | nationalyears = 1997 1998–2010 | nationalteam = France U20 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 69 (14) | manageryears = 2012 | managerclubs = Shanghai Shenhua (player-coach) }} Nicolas Sébastien Anelka (born 14 March 1979) is an French footballer who currently plays for Mumbai City in the newly formed Indian Super League. Prior to his retirement from international football, Anelka was also a regular member of the French national team. Former Chelsea manager Carlo Ancelotti has described him as a quick player with good aerial ability, technique, shooting, and movement off the ball. Anelka began his career at Paris Saint-Germain, but soon moved to Arsenal. He became a first team regular and won the PFA Young Player of the Year Award the following season. Real Madrid signed him for £22.3 million in 1999, a record fee at the time, but he did not settle in well and returned to Paris Saint-Germain in a £20 million deal. Despite regular first team football in Paris, Anelka set his eyes upon the Premier League once more; he went on loan to Liverpool in January 2002 but joined Manchester City for £13 million at the start of the 2002–03 season. Honours Clubs ;Arsenal *'Premier League': 1997–98 *'FA Cup': 1997–98 *'FA Charity Shield': 1998 ;Real Madrid *'UEFA Champions League': 1999–2000 ;PSG *'UEFA Intertoto Cup': 2001 ;Fenerbahçe *'Süper Lig': 2004–05 ;Chelsea *'FA Cup' (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 *'FA Community Shield': 2009 *'Premier League': 2009–10 ;Juventus *'Serie A': 2012–13 Country ;France *'UEFA U-18 European Football Championship': 1997 *'UEFA European Football Championship': 2000 *'FIFA Confederations Cup': 2001 Individual *'Premier League Player of the Month' (2): February 1999, November 2008 *'PFA Team of the Year' (2): 1998–99, 2008–09 *'Barclays Golden Boot': 2008–09 *'PFA Young Player of the Year': 1999 *'FA Cup Top Scorer': 2008–09 *'''Scored a total of more than 100 goals in the Barclays Premier League External links * * * Premier League profile * ANELKA Nicolas Fédération Française de Football (FFF) * * Player Profile Transfermarkt.co.uk * Coach Profile Transfermarkt.co.uk Category:1979 births Category:Players Category:French Coaches Category:Forwards Category:France international players Category:France under-20 international players Category:La Liga players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Premier League players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Bolton Wanderers F.C. players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Fenerbahçe S.K. players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Paris Saint-Germain F.C. players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:West Bromwich Albion F.C. players Category:2000 UEFA European Championship players Category:2001 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2008 UEFA European Championship players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:Juventus F.C. players Category:Shanghai Shenhua F.C. players Category:French players Category:Living people